Pienso, digo
by Djancaz-bru
Summary: Hay una gran diferencia entre lo que se dice y lo que se piensa.


Autor: DjancazBru

E-mail: 

Título: Pienso... digo...(the flax)

Clasificación: NR –13 Situaciones adultas, términos malsonantes.

Categoría: Episode filler.

Spoilers: The flax. (1.13)

Resumen: Hay una gran diferencia entre lo que se dice y lo que se piensa.

Notas de la autora: Para realizar este fanfic se han tomado más o menos literalmente las escenas del guión de The Flax en que aparecían John y Aeryn. El texto no dialogado se ha reducido al mínimo imprescindible y he intentado que sea objetivo, sin interpretaciones personales. Las frases entre paréntesis corresponden a lo que piensan los personajes, pero no verbalizan: ésta es la parte de creación propia, el resto del diálogo es mi traducción –discutible, por supuesto- de los guiones originales. Una recomendación: leer mirando una grabación del episodio. Así será más divertido.

Comentarios: Sí, por favor. Explícame tu versión de la historia, si es diferente

_Todos los personajes de Farscape son propiedad de Hallmark Entertaiment, The Jim Henson Company._

_Han sido utilizados sin permiso, y sin intención de obtener beneficio económico de ningún tipo._

**PIENSO... DIGO... (the flax)**

**DjancazBru**

Enseñando a J. Crichton a pilotar un tanque de transporte.

J: Eh, eh, eh... lo tengo... Eh... espera,... no lo tengo. (_¡Mierda!)._

A: Lo tienes, pero... (_¡qué paciencia!)_

J: ¡No!... No me lo enseñes... No me lo enseñes. (_Seguro que piensa que soy tonto.)_ Los reactores... Los reactores de babor.

A: (_No está mal. Para un principiante)._

J: ¡Sí! Suave como los mocos.

A: Los microbios tienen que habérmelo traducido mal.

J: Era una metáfora, cariño. Te faltan algunas. (_Suponiendo que los pacificadores tengan la capacidad de entenderlas)._

A: Estas aprendiendo más despacio que los reclutas más torpes. (_Aunque eres mucho más atractivo que la mayoría de ellos)._

J: Pero aprendo. (_Nunca me dirás nada amable, ¿verdad?)_. Cuanto más modifico mi módulo con elementos de Moya, más necesito entender la tecnología biomecanoide. _(Y si además puedo estar a solas contigo...)_

Crichton se distrae, y por unos segundos pierde el control de la nave.

A: (_¡Maldito humano!) _Si lo vuelves a hacer te mataré. (_¿Por qué me molesto?)_

J: Perdona, un poco más y choco contra este sol de aquí fuera.

A: (_¿De qué habla?)_ Fuera no hay nada, John.

J: Exacto, Aeryn. (_No sois muy rápidos con la ironía, ¿verdad, cariño?)_. Por eso hemos escogido esta zona. Para que no chocase con nada. Ideal para una lección de vuelo. Como el aparcamiento de un centro comercial un domingo por la mañana.

A: (_No preguntes. Será peor si preguntas)._

J: (_La he hecho callar, por una vez. Le sienta bien esa cara de desconcierto)._

J: Aeryn, anímate, diviértete. (_¿No os divertís nunca, los sebacianos?)._

A: ¿Divertirme? ¿Cómo quieres que me divierta?

J: No sé cómo te tienes que divertir, (_aunque se me ocurren varias cosas),_ pero esto es divertido. Esto es Top Gun. Son las ansias de velocidad. A ti te gusta eso.

A: No tengo ansias de velocidad.

J: Por supuesto que sí. Se te ve siempre en la mirada._ (Y te pones preciosa). _Echas de menos la adrenalina de los vuelos de combate. (_Mírate ahora, estás radiante con sólo pensarlo)._

A: Echo de menos el trabajo en equipo de los vuelos de combate... El motivo por el cual accedí a enseñarte es que tal vez algún día me puedas ser de alguna utilidad en una batalla. (_Y para estar solos un rato, aunque si fuera más lista me ahorraría estas situaciones)._

J: (_Siempre echándome jarros de agua fría). _Ah, bien... gracias por el voto de confianza.

A: Te habrás dado cuenta de que no nos sobran manos exactamente. Lo cierto es que no pude escoger. (_¡Mentirosa! Pero ya está lo suficientemente pagado de sí mismo para decirle otra cosa)._ Concéntrate en los reactores de estribor. La inclinación es demasiado fuerte. (_Vamos Crichton, no es tan difícil)._

J: (_Venga, venga, lo tengo)._ Ya está. ¿Qué quiere decir que "algún día podré ser de alguna utilidad"?. (_Eres la mujer más aguafiestas, molesta...)_

A: No eres exactamente rápido, ¿no?.

J:_ (...e irritante que he conocido.)_

A:_ (De hecho eres el ser más torpe, extraño, irritante que he conocido)._

J: Claro, a ti no te costó nada aprender a pilotar uno de estos trastos. (_Ese no es un buen ataque, John, probablemente nació pilotando uno de éstos)._

A: No me costó tanto como a ti. Y tú lo tienes fácil. La instrucción de los pacificadores no deja margen a los errores. Si el último día la jodes en el vuelo de simulación, mueres.

J: Claro. (_La señorita suficiencia)._ El simulador te mata.

A: (_Imbécil)._

J: (_No puede ser ¿ o sí?). _¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Aeryn se levanta del asiento del piloto. Busca algo en uno de los compartimentos.

J: ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí?.

A: Busco algo para comer. Tengo hambre, cuando me aburro... (_Y tú ya hace rato que me aburres)._

El tanque de transporte choca contra alguna fuerza desconocida.

A/J: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

A: ¿Qué has tocado?

J: No he tocado nada. (_¿La habré cagado otra vez?)_. Aeryn, ¿tienes idea de lo que es?

A: No, en absoluto.

J: Alguna cosa nos arrastra... Todavía nos arrastra. (_¿Qué coño pasa aquí?). _No recibo señal de la sonda de pulsaciones.

A: Eso es imposible.

J: ¿Crees que me lo invento?. Fíjate, no se ve nada ahí fuera.

A: No la puedo controlar.

Se produce otro impacto y salen disparados de los asientos, golpeándose contra las paredes de la nave. Quedan aturdidos unos segundos, Aeryn parece haber perdido el conocimiento.

J: ¡Aeryn! ¡Aeryn! (_¡Aeryn, despierta! No me hagas esto...) _¿Estás bien? ¿Aeryn?

A: (_¿Por qué me grita? Oh... qué daño)._

J: Ostras, no me asustes así! (_¡Dios! Gracias, gracias...)_

A: ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Crees que lo he hecho a propósito?

J: No. Pensaba que... (_déjalo, chico...) _es igual. ¿Estás bien?

A: (_¿Te preocupas por mí, Crichton?)_ Creo que sí. ¿Y tú?

J: A parte del cuello roto... con un par de aspirinas se me pasa.

A: (_Eres la criatura más extraña...)_

J: Hemos chocado con algo.

A: No, eso es imposible.

J: Tuve un choque frontal a los diecinueve. Hemos chocado con algo. (_Podrías confiar en mí, por una vez)._

A: Aquí fuera no hay nada. No tengo lectura de masa.

J: ¿No hay masa? ¿Cómo que no hay masa? Algo nos tapa la visibilidad.

A: (_Tiene razón pero... no puede ser. ¿Qué hezmana está pasando ahí fuera? Aeryn, calma... no es el momento de sentir pánico... limítate a los hechos)._ Los sensores indica que ahí fuera no hay nada.

J: ¿Y eso qué coño quiere decir?

A: No lo sé.

J: (_Vale, piensa... las decisiones más simples primero)._ Estabilicemos la nave... ya evaluaremos los daños.

A: ¿Qué la estabilicemos? Según esto ya estamos estabilizados. No nos movemos. No tenemos movimiento ni rotación.

J: ¿Qué?

A: No... no puede ser... Es como si estuviésemos flotando en un punto. (_Pero eso es imposible...)_

J: (_Estupendo, hemos ido a parar al jodido triángulo de las Bermudas del espacio)._ Cuanto antes lo arreglemos y nos larguemos de aquí, mejor.

A: Nada en los comunicadores. (_Dren, dren, dren...)_

J: Se deben haber estropeado con el choque.

A: No, el equipo funciona perfectamente... Pero afuera no hay señal. (_Y tu estás muy guapo con esa camise... ¡¡Aeryn!! ¡Éste no es el momento!)_

J: Aeryn, si no me equivoco... los calóricos están muertos. No tenemos energía.

A: Eso es imposible. Recargué las baterías justo antes de salir de Moya.

El sistema de iluminación se apaga.

J: Claro. (_Lo que faltaba). _Imposible. Esto no va bien.

En el suelo, con la ayuda de linternas, intentan solucionar las averías de la nave.

A: Espabila, Crichton. La boya mensajera casi está lista. Necesitamos energía para lanzarla.

C: (_No me aturdas, cariño)._ Voy tan deprisa como puedo, pero no es fácil leer estos valores esquemáticos. Son una mezcla de escáner y cianotipos. Ya sé que no entiendes, pero...

A: Eso es trabajo de técnicos. (_Podías ser menos despreciativa... ¿qué pasaría si no estuviese aquí para ocuparse de esto?)_

C. (_Típica pacificadora)._ ¿Y qué haces si estrellas el pispa y lo tienes que reparar?

A: (_Él tiene que insistir...) _No nos enseñan a repararlo. Nos enseñan a apropiarnos de la nave de otro.

J: Claro... (_Primero disparas, después preguntas...) _Haciendo servir la fuerza.

A: Es un rollo... aprender a interpretarlo... (_Y puede que no sea lo suficientemente lista para hacerlo... pero maldita sea si lo admito delante de ti)._

J: No lo es. Hoy no.

Las luces se encienden de nuevo.

A: (_¡Bien! Estas lleno de recursos, John)._

J: Me parece que he redireccionado la energía que quedaba en los sistemas auxiliares.

A: Boya mensajera enviada.

J: (_Dios, cada cinco minutos tengo que sujetarme las manos para no lanzarme sobre ella...) _¿Volvemos a casa?

A: Por supuesto.

En los asientos de pilotaje, John y Aeryn están acelerando para intentar escapar de la fuerza que retiene la nave.

J: Hagámoslo ahora mientras tenemos energía. Doscientos tradios. ¿Estamos listos?

A: Aún no. Acelero al ochenta por ciento.

J: ¿Esto va a hacer daño, no?

A: Trescientos tradios.

J: ¿Le doy ahora?

A: Noventa por ciento.

J: ¿Le doy ahora?

A: ¡Aún no! (_Crichton, calla y no me distraigas). _Cuatrocientos tradios.

J: ¿Ahora? (_Por favor, Aeryn, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo, no?)_

A: ¡Tiene demasiada fuerza! ¡No la puedo retener! (_Espero que esto salga bien, porque si no...)_

J: Ahora, Aeryn, ahora...

A: Quinientos tradios libres

J: ¿Ahora? (_¡Joder! Esta mujer nos va a matar, ¡ y ni siquiera la he besado todavía!)_

A: ¡Espera!

J: ¡Ostras, esto va a doler de verdad!

A: ¡Ahora!

La nave intenta salir disparada, pero es retenida de nuevo y sus tripulantes salen disparados de sus asientos. Se produce un pequeño incendio, y la pierna de Aeryn queda atrapada.

A: (_¡John! ¿Estás bien?)_ ¡Crichton!

J: ¡Aeryn! (_Dios, estás viva...)_ ¿dónde estás?

A: No tengo ni la más remota idea.

J: Ostras, ya decía yo que esto iba a doler.

A: Si consigo salir todo irá bien. ¿Me pasas el hacha?

J: Sí. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

A: Cortarme el pie.

J: (_Mierda. Lo va a hacer...) _No, no... dejámelo hacer a mí.

A: Venga, dámelo... (_El idiota se lo ha creído. Distráelo, o no te lo quitarás de encima)._ ¿Hemos conseguido salir?

J: ¿Te importa si lo miro después? Primero apagaré las llamas.

Mientras Aeryn consigue liberarse a hachazos...

J: No nos movemos. Estamos atrapados. (_Mierda, mierda...) _Aquí fuera hay una especie de campo de fuerza que no nos deja mover.

A: ¿Quieres decir un fenómeno natural?

J: (_Hablando de fenómenos naturales...) _¿Conoces algún fenómeno natural como éste?.

A: Bien, sea lo que sea, hemos de encontrar un modo de liberarnos...

J: (_Liberarnos... Yo podría liberarme entre esas dos...) _¿Alguna sugerencia?

A: (_¿Me está mirando los pechos? ¿Ahora? Los machos de todas las especies son iguales... ¿Por qué no le pateo el culo?). _La boya de socorro ha salido.

J: (_¡Mira hacia otro lado, imbécil! O vas a recibir un golpe pantak que te dejará nuevo)._

A: (_Si fueras sebaciano yo...)_

J: Parece que tendremos que esperar a que D´Argo y el resto nos rescaten.

A/J: (_¡Pues vamos bien! Encerrados y solos... Haz algo, haz algo...)_

A: Yo me encargaré de...

J: Miraré los dispositivos...

A: (_Mmm... buen culo). _Las lecturas no son claras. La mitad de los relés de los sensores están chamuscados. ¿Crees que han recibido la boya de socorro?

J: No lo sé. Pero aunque lo hayan hecho, si no ganamos un par de horas... arnios, estaremos muertos cuando lleguen. La mezcla de la atmósfera está destrozada. (_Frell. Eres lo más sexy que he visto en...)_

A: ¿La puedes arreglar?

J: Puede. (_Concéntrate, amigo...)_ La puedo soldar, pero necesito un soldador.

A: Hay uno con las herramientas._ (No tienes ni idea de lo bien que hueles ¿verdad? ¡Céntrate, estúpida!)_

J: El problema en que hay demasiado O2 para correr el riesgo de hacerlo explotar.

A: ¿Qué tal si despresurizamos el tanque y lo expulsamos al espacio?

J: (_Chica lista y rápida... además)._ Con los vestidos puestos.

A: Ajá.

J: Aeryn, es una gran idea.

A: (_Puede que no sea tan inteligente como tú, pero no soy tan descerebrada como crees)._ Parece que te sorprenda.

Se ponen en pie, y John Crichton ve que un conducto está a punto de desprenderse sobre su compañera. Se lanza sobre ella para evitar el golpe. Caen uno sobre otro encima de un banco al fondo del tanque de transporte.

C: (_Firme, mullida, todo al mismo tiempo... y hueles como para volverse loco..)._

A: (_Su cuerpo... su calor, yo...frell)_

J: ¿Estás bien?

A: Sí. (_Ni te lo imaginas...)_ ¿Y tú?

J: Sí, bien. (_He querido tenerte así desde que te vi)._ De maravilla._ (Como si estuviésemos hechos para... oh, no, John, ahora no... lo va a notar, a la fuerza lo tiene que notar. ¿Cómo me muevo ahora?)_

A/J: (_Su boca, yo... ahora mismo yo sólo...)_

A: (_Di algo, que no se note cuánto te gusta este hombre. Di algo antes de agarrarlo y...)_ ¿Estás cómodo?. ¿Te traigo una almohada?. (_Así, estilo Crichton, aligera todo este asunto con una broma)._

J: (_Levántate antes de que pierdas el poco control que te queda y te vuele la cabeza)._

A: (_¿Por qué se aparta? Bueno, eso era lo que tú querías... ¿ o no?)._

J: La despresurización será como estar en un túnel de viento. Iniciaré la secuencia, sin incluir la última línea y cuando llevemos los vestidos...

A: (_¡Frell!) _Tenemos un problema.

J: ¿Qué pasa?

Aeryn le muestra un casco con el vidrio roto.

J: Está roto. ¿Tenemos otro?

A: Exactamente. Uno. (_¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?)._

J: (_¿Por qué no pueden ser las cosas fáciles, por una vez?)_ O sea que unos de los dos tien que morir. (_¿Cómo piensas matarme, exactamente?)_

J: Parece que el soldador está en buenas condiciones. Pero no lo podemos probar antes de la despresurización.

A: La inyección mortal. La usamos en batalla, paraliza en cerebro y el corazón. Ésta es la inyección nerviosa. Utilízala para reanimarme.

J: Eh, eh, espera un segundo. Hablemos. (_No pienso arriesgar tu vida...)_

A: No hay nada de qué hablar... (_Venga, Crichton, no perdamos el tiempo). _Sabes soldar. Eres tú quien debe hacerlo.

J: (_Tiene que haber otra manera). _Sí, Aeryn, pero eso no quiere decir que...

A: Soy sebaciana. Están preparadas para nosotros.

J: Pero aún así...

A: (_¡ No discutas, humano! ¿Frell, por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?)_ El oxígeno está aumentando rápidamente, o sea que más vale que te prepares.

J:_Mierda, ¡no!)_. Aeryn. ¿Has visto esto?

A: Está inutilizado.

J: Es el mío. El tuyo no me cabrá. (_Rápido, improvisa, se supone que es tu especialidad)._

A: (_Analiza. Busca posibles soluciones. Deja el pánico para después)._ Dime qué he de hacer exactamente. (_No, Crichton, mantente entero)._ Podemos esperar. Tal vez lleguen los otros...

J: No, tenemos que arreglarlo, si no moriremos los dos. (_Al menos tú tienes que vivir)._ Y si salta una chispa esto estallará como unos altos hornos.

A: ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para hacerlo?

J: No lo sé... sin oxígeno mi cerebro aguanta unos... cuatro minutos, tal vez cinco o seis, depende de la temperatura.

A: Decídete... Dime cuanto tiempo tengo y me ajustaré, pero dime lo que he de hacer y el tiempo que tengo._ (Unas indicaciones precisas, algo que hacer, no pensar que te estás muriendo a mi lado...)_

J: (_Fría como el hielo, ¿eh? No te preocupo ni un poco). _Soldador.

Después de enseñar a Aeryn Sun cómo soldar, John y Aeryn miran el dispositivo con la inyección mortal.

J: ¿Estás segura de que esto funciona?

A: (_Eso espero, John. No quiero que mueras)._ Mmm... Debería de matarte.

J: (_¡Qué consuelo!)_ Lo que me preocupa no es la inyección mortal. Estoy convencida que tu gente la tiene controlada. Lo que me preocupa es la que debería despertarme.

A: No podemos saberlo hasta que estés muerto.

J: Genial._ ¡Dios! (¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas desde que fui a parar a este puto lado de la galaxia?)_

A: Pero funciona perfectamente con los sebacianos, y parece que la fisiología de sebacianos y humanos es muy similar, (_mucho, por lo que he notado hace un rato... lástima no poder comprobarlo más de cerca...)_ así que... es un cincuenta-cincuenta. (_Y no pienso plantearme si va a funcionar. Va a funcionar)._

J: ¿Y te parece mucho? No, no, no, no. Te enseñaré CPR.

A: ¿Y qué es?

J: Es una técnica de reanimación humana, muy básica.

A: No tenemos tiempo para esto. (_Crichton, no lo alargues más. Ya es bastante difícil)._

J: Aeryn..., yo sí tengo tiempo, ¿vale?. (_¿Qué pasa con vosotros, no tenéis sangre en las venas o qué?) _Quiero un plan B por si la inyección nerviosa no va bien, Aeryn.

A: ¿De qué se trata, entonces?

J: Se trata de respirar por mí, mantener la circulación de la sangre, para que no muera.

A: Pero qué dices. Me parece muy complicado. (_No hay tiempo para esto, John. Tengo que salvarnos a ambos)._

J: Pues es mucho menos complicado que aprender a pilotar un tanque de transporte. (_¡Ja! Aquí te he pillado. ¿Te da miedo aprender algo nuevo?)_

A: Perfecto. Enséñame. (_¡Idiota!)_

J: (_Oh, oh... no había pensado en... ahora viene cuando me mata... No me matará... o sí?)._ Muy bien, estírate.

A: ¿Qué?

J: Que te estires. No, estírate boca arriba.

A: (_¿Crichton? No hay tiempo para esto...)_

J: No te lo puedo... ¡estírate!

A: (_Debería dejarlo k.o. con un golpe pantak)._

J: ¡Muy bien! (_Piensa, amigo, que si te mata ahora morirás con algo bueno entre manos. Vamos a ello)._

Unos minutos más tarde. Enseñando CPR a Aeryn.

A: Trece,... catorce,... quince... Después dos respiraciones y quince compresiones más. (_¿Satisfecho? Menuda pérdida de tiempo. Y ni siquiera son besos de verdad...)_

J: Exacto. Hasta que vuelva a respirar solo. O no. (_Podrías mostrarte un poco más comprensiva, nena)._

A: Vamos._ (Ya te enseñaré "CPR" si salimos de ésta)._

J: Aún tengo cuatro minutos. Ciento ochenta microts, antes que mi cerebro falle.

A: Va, venga. A la silla. (_Concéntrate. Concéntrate)._

J: Aeryn, lo que has de hacer es muy sencillo._ (Me gustaría decirte... no sé lo que me gustaría decirte)._

A: Recuerdo todo lo que me has dicho. (_Venga, cuanto antes mejor, o me pondré a gritar)._

J: Eh, cuando... (_Habla, habla de cualquier cosa para que no note que aterrorizado..)._ los sebacianos mueren... ¿qué creéis que pasa?

A: (_Crichton, ¿a qué hezmana viene esto?)_

J: ¿Creéis en otra vida? ¿El cielo, el infierno y todo eso? Los humanos pensamos, algunos piensan que hay una luz muy brillante que te lleva a un lugar donde están todos tus amigos, familiares, parientes, la gente que se ha muerto ante que tú. (_Yaya Crichton, mamá...)_ ¿Tenéis algo parecido?

A: (_¡Qué extraños son los humanos! ¿O sólo lo serás tú? Una idea hermosa, sin embargo)._ Los sebacianos pensamos que cuando morimos, morimos. No vamos a ningún sitio ni vemos nada.

J: Supongo que lo sabré muy pronto. (_Dios, qué miedo)._ Muy bien, Ciento ochenta microts.

A: (_Calla, John, estoy tan asustada como tú). _Sí, ya lo sé.

J: Sí, perdona si me repito. Es que,... ya me entiendes, quiero que esté todo muy claro... (_Ojalá tuviera tiempo y valor para aclarar otras cosas)._

A: No te dejaré tirado, John. (_No podría, aunque ni yo misma lo entiendo). _

J: (_Lo dices en serio ¿verdad? Tal vez te importe un poco, después de todo). _¡Oh! Debe hacer un daño horroroso.

A: Créeme. No te hará ningún daño. (_No le mires. Que no te vea el miedo)._

Aeryn le inyecta en el cuello.

J: ¿Ya está?. No duele. (_¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Por qué tarda tant... ahh!!)_

A: (_Rápido. Céntrate. Respira. No des ni un paso en falso.) _

.............................................................................................................................................Una voz cronometra el tiempo que queda mientras Aryn está soldando. Cuando faltan unos microts apaga el soldador y represuriza el tanque de transporte. Se aproxima a Crichton, pero no ve venir un conducto que se desprende del techo y la golpea. Pierde el conocimiento unos momentos. Al volver en sí, comprueba que la inyección está rota. Inicia la técnica de reanimación.

A: ¡Crichton! (_No me dejes. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. John...) _un, dos, tres, cuatro, (_todo lo que he dejado atrás no merecería la pena si no estás). _Venga Crichton, despiértate. Siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, (_¡No te atrevas a morirte!) _Doce, trece, catorce... (_Ni siquiera nos hemos recreado juntos. ¡Despierta!)_

Algo después.

A: Trece, catorce... (_¡por favor!)... _¡venga!_ (¡John! ¡No me hagas esto!) _¡Venga!.

J: (_Dios! Duele. Duele)._

A: (_Sí, sí, sí... quédate aquí, conmigo)._

J: Dios mío. Lo has conseguido, Aeryn. Lo has conseguido.

A: (_Y no imaginas lo contenta que estoy)._

J: ¡Pero me mentiste, Aeryn! Ostras, hace un daño horroroso.

A: (_Te abrazaría, ahora mismo)._

J: ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿ Arreglaste los dispositivos atmosféricos?

A: (_¿Cómo le digo... ?. Va a ponerse furioso...)._ No... no he acabado.

J: ¿Qué no has hecho qué? (_Máquina de matar inútil)._

A: Es que... (_dilo...)_ Se te acababa el tiempo.

J: Un momento, lo has dejado porque... (_me has salvado... ¡Eh! Te gusto un poco, después de todo). _

A: (_Rápido, di algo, que no se dé cuenta de tus motivos). _Me parece que nos queda medio arnio... de atmósfera respirable.

J: (_Media hora para morir juntos. A costa de tu vida)._

John y Aeryn están sentados juntos en el tanque escasamente iluminado.

J: La boya de socorro ha salido. Nos vendrán a buscar. (_Esperanza. Aférrate a la esperanza)._

A: Tal vez lo están intentado y el fenómeno que nos retiene a nosotros no les deja pasar. Tal vez lo han intentado y han desistido ya. (_Me odias, ¿verdad? Por mi culpa vas a tener que morir dos veces)._ Oh!! Hace mucho frío, aquí.

J: (_Ven aquí. Acurrúcate)._ Hace más frío que en el polo ( N. T: colder than a frog´s ass)._ (Así. Si todavía no me has matado, ya no lo harás. Como mínimo moriremos abrazados. Se me ocurren peores formas)._

A: (_Nunca entenderé su jerga (¿qué es una rana? ¿Por qué tiene el culo frío?) Déjalo, Aeryn, concéntrate en el calor de su cuerpo)._

A: (_Vamos a morir. Con tanto por hacer, por decir...)_

J: Aeryn, tendrías que haber acabado la reparación. Como mínimo uno habría sobrevivido.

A: Para estar aquí sentada, sola. (_No le mires. Va a ver todo lo que no quieres que vea. Ahí lo tienes. Leyéndote con los ojos)._ Escogí no hacerlo.

J: (_No eres tan dura, ¿eh?, te besaría ahora mismo). _Creía que los pacificadores os entrenaban para sobrevivir solos, luchar solos, morir solos...

A: Bien... parece que mi entrenamiento me está fallando. No quiero morir sola._ (Prefiero morir contigo)._

J: (_Ven. Más cerca. Estás aterrorizada. John, tú tienes que ser el fuerte, ahora. Abrázala. Los dos os sentiréis mejor)._

A: (_Te vas a echar a llorar en sus brazos. No te desmontes, Aeryn. Aprende de él. Habla, habla)._ ¿Y qué has visto?

J: (_¿Visto? ¿Cuándo?)_

A: Con la inyección mortal, cuando estabas muerto... ¿Has visto aquellas cosas... en las que creéis los humanos? ¿La luz? ¿Los amigos?

J: No. No. Todo era negro.

A: (_Nada. No hay nada. Moriremos y no volveremos a estar juntos)._

J: No, no lo sé. Quizás los sebacianos tenéis razón. Tal vez después no hay nada. Tal vez... Tal vez... no me había llegado la hora de morir. (_Y tenía que morir contigo)._

A: Bien. Puede que lo descubras esta vez.

A/J: (_Moriremos. Y estás aquí al lado y yo sólo quiero... ¿tú quieres?)_

A: (_A la mierda mi entrenamierto, y mis prejuicios. Ven aquí, ven...)_

J: (_Esa boca. No pienso morirme sin besar esa boca, sin demostrarle lo mucho que...)_

A: (_Eso es. Caliente, y dulce, y jugosa, y... Quiero más. Ahora)._

J: (_Aeryn. La mujer tras la coraz: dominante y apasionada y hermosa...Vamos a hacerlo...yo...sí)._

_oOo_

La autora lo siente mucho, pero aquí cesa toda posibilidad de organizar pensamientos coherentes, aparte del de eliminar lo más urgentemente posible la materia textil sobrante.

_oOo_

A: Se nos acopla alguien... (_¡Estamos salvados! Pero ¿tenía que ser ahora?)_

Se abren las puertas del tanque de transporte, y aparece Ka D´Argo.

K: (_¡Hezmana! Aquí huele a sebaciana en celo... ¿Estaban... ? No puede ser... ¡Estaban!)_

J: (_Ahora no. Jodeer, qué sentido de la oportunidad)._ ¡D´Argo! Aaa... ¿cómo has tardado tanto?

A: (_¿Qué cómo... ? Ah, claro. Disimular. Una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento, aunque preferiría enviar a ese luxano al otro lado de la puerta de una patada)._

K: Tenía que, aaa..._ (¡Qué situación!...)_ encontrar a alguien que me ayudase.

J: (_Ahora mismo preferiría morir y acabar lo que habíamos empezado)_. ¡Muy bien, sí!

K: Me parece que es hora de marchar. (_Siento estropear la fiesta, pero puede que a partir de ahora os las arregléis para discutir menos)._

En Moya, varias horas después.

J: (_D´Argo lo captó enseguida: él no divulga nuestra... "situación", yo soy discreto respecto al enamoramiento de Staanz. Genial lo de los corazones que colisionan en el vasto universo, aunque me pregunto si Aeryn captó la parte del mensaje que le correspondía... ¿Qué hará ahora? No pensará evitarme toda la vida... tarde o temprano tendremos que mirarnos a la cara, aunque, conociéndola, llevará la coraza puesta y no querrá ni tocar el tema. Oh, mierda, ahí viene. Había olvidado el cambio de turno.)_

A:_ (Lo que faltaba... aquí se terminan las maniobras de evasión. Supongo que tendrá el buen sentido de no hablar de ello. Con un poco de suerte se irá sin decir nada. Aunque, tratándose de Crichton...) _

J:_ (Ahí está. Ni una palabra, cómo no. Supongo que piensa que una relación así es muy inconveniente. Y yo también lo creo, por mucho que me guste... y, Dios, me gusta mucho. De alguna manera habrá que romper el hielo de nuevo. ¿Y si aligero la cosa?)_ El calor del momento.

A: (_¿Qué dice? Ah, tampoco quiere seguir con esto...Espera... ¿Por qué no quiere seguir con esto?). _Exacto. Demasiado oxígeno puro.

J: (_¿Ves, burro?. ¿Realmente pensabas que se iba a fijar en ti?. ¿Qué esperabas?) _Nos haafectado al razonamiento. (_Eres tú quien trastorna mi razonamiento)._ Si hubieses estado con D´Argo, seguro... que habría pasado lo mismo. (_Di que no, por favor)._

A: (_¿D´Argo? ¡Ni en un millón de ciclos! Muy bien, ahí va esa): _O tú y Zhaan.

J: (_¿Zhaan? ¡No!¿estamos pensando lo mismo? Vamos a intentarlo de otra manera). _De una cosa estoy seguro. No volverá a pasar. Nunca. (_Aunque no será porque no lo intente)._

A: ¿Nunca?_ (Si vas a mentir, estúpida, que no se note tanto)._

J: (_¿Lo ha dicho con interrogación o lo he soñado?)_ Nunca. (_¿Qué apuestas a que sí pasa?)_

A: Nunca. (_Suena tan poco convincente como yo. Estoy perdida. Ambos lo estamos)._

J: (_Vale. Los dos jugamos a lo mismo. Vamos a apretar un poco más las tuercas. ¿Qué puede pasar, que me patee...? Tampoco sería la primera vez). _Una cosa, sólo para estar seguro del todo...

A: (_¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué se acerca tanto? ¿No irá a besarme aquí, verdad?)_

J: ¿Tú eres la hembra de tu especie, no?

A: (_Hijo de... No, Aeryn. ¿Quiere jugar? Vamos a jugar)._

Con un gesto raudo agarra la mano de Crichton y la coloca sobre su propio vientre.

A: (_No. No sientes nada. Respira normalmente, no tiembles... y sostenle la mirada a ese humano cretino, idiota... a ver quién se desmonta primero. Por favor, ¡tengo las rodillas a punto de doblarse!)._

J: (_¿Qué hace? Mujer, qué jugadora de póker serías. Aquí me tienes, sonriendo como un adolescente, y sin saber que decir... Mejor retirarme antes de que se lo piense dos veces y me sacuda). _Me lo tomaré como un sí.

Mientras Crichton se retira, vuelve a mirarla, y descubre que ella también se ha vuelto para verle marchar. Ambos giran rápidamente.

J: (_Me está mirando. Esa mujer me está mirando... Tómatelo con calma, chico. Habrá tiempo para todo. Ahora sé que sí)._

A: (_Se ha vuelto a mirarme. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de dónde miraba?. No importa... le gusto de veras... probablemente tanto como él a mí. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasará ahora?)._


End file.
